Eterno atardecer de una mente inmaculada
by FarAmongTheStars
Summary: Porque el Leteo borra todos los recuerdos con sólo beber de sus aguas... Y, los di Angelo, no fueron una excepción. -Disclamer:Los personajes y demás, son de Ricky. Este fic participa en el reto "Los di Angelo" del foro El campamento Mestizo. Cover by juliajm15-


_Eterno atardecer de una mente inmaculada_

Cuando Hades se enamoró, no pensó que lo haría en Washintong. Y mucho menos de una chica sentada en un café italiano leyendo un libro. De una chica cuyos ojos oscuros y cabello castaño encajaban en perfecta sintonía con aquella cara, que a su parecer, debía pertenecer a un Ángel. Hades se irguió todo lo que pudo y sus ojos oscuros centellearon.

–Buenas tardes, ¿le importa que compartamos mesa? No queda ninguna libre.

La chica alzó la mirada del libro que tenía en las manos y le observó. Pero le observó de una forma penetrante, Hades pudo sentir que esa mirada alcanzaba todo lo que era, tal vez demasiado.

–Claro, adelante –dijo la chica, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Hades inclinó levemente la cabeza y se sentó.

–Bueno... ¿y que hace una joven tan guapa sentada sola en una cafetería?

–Trataba de leer este libro... –Hades abrió los ojos, un tanto avergonzado por haberla interrumpido–. Pero es insoportable –concluyó sonriendo.

Hades se relajó. No entendía porque estaba en tensión. Esa chica le ponía nervioso y le atraía de forma incondicional. Era un sentimiento extraño. Era bella, eso era cierto, casi tanto como Perséfone. Pero, Hades sentía algo distinto cuando la miraba, tenía la sensación de que no debía hacer ni decir nada impropio, porque si no se alejaría volando , o en su defecto, con sus zapatos de tacón rechinando contra el suelo.

–Disculpe caballero –le dijo una camarera– ¿ desea tomar algo?

–Sí por favor, un café –le respondió este en perfecto italiano.

Cuando la camarera se retiró, después de anotar el número de la mesa en una libreta, la chica le volvió a mirar a los ojos.

–Creo que no me he presentado correctamente, me llamo María di Angelo –dijo tendiéndole una mano.

Hades se la cogió y la besó de forma cortes.

–Hades Señor de los muertos, un gusto –dijo alzando los ojos y mirándole directamente. Supuestamente, la Niebla debería haber hecho que María escuchara algo parecido a "Tommy Thomson", pero ella abrió mucho los ojos y retiró la mano lentamente.

-¿Perdone? ¿He escuchado bien? –.Frunció levemente el ceño –¿señor de los muertos?

Hades le miró fijamente, dándose cuenta del error que había cometido.

–Bueno...–se incorporó levemente– Creo que es hora de que me vaya...

–¡Oh no! Por favor quédese. Me agradaría mucho saber más sobre usted y su... Mmm... extraña profesión.

o-O-o

En en un tren con escalas desde Venecia hasta Washington 1939

–Vamos, niños, sentaos bien –les reprochó.

El pequeño se sentaba en el medio, su pelo negro le caía sobre los ojos. La mujer que había hablado antes resopló. Buscó un peine en su bolso y le repeinó lo mejor que pudo.

–Bianca, cariño –volvió a decir la mujer –, por favor, siéntate.

La niña de pelo oscuro sonrió a su madre.

–Es que desde aquí se ve todi el bosque pasando muy rápido...

La mujer volvió a resoplar. Algo le decía que aquel viaje iba a ser muy largo.

Habían viajado a Venecia para enseñarle a los niños su ciudad natal, además de que ya era hora de que conocieran parte de sus orígenes... parte. Una señorita se acercó a ella:

–Hola, buenos días, esperamos que esté disfrutando del viaje, ¿le apetece algún aperitivo? – dijo tendiéndole una bandeja.

El niño que se sentaba entre las dos, se irguió de repente y cogió una chocolatina de esta.

– ¡Nico! –se escandalizó la mujer–. ¿Qué modales son esos?

La muchacha sonrió.

–No pasa nada señora. Para eso están al fin y al cabo. Sus niños son muy guapos, ¿cuantos años tienen?

–Nico tiene cuatro –dijo mientras apartaba un mechón de pelo de la cara del susodicho–, y Bianca tiene seis.

–¿Y que les ha traído a Venecia?

–Yo nací allí.

La muchacha sonrió, pero no hizo más preguntas y Maria, en el fondo lo agradeció.

Tras un vuelo que para Bianca consistió en mirar por la ventana y dormir, llegaron al aeropuerto de Washintong. Allí, un hombre alto de pelo y ropas oscuras y con unas RayBans de aviador, les esperaba hierático. Su postura se relajó un poco cuando vio aparecer a la imponente y tan elegante como siempre María, con Nico en brazos y Bianca pegada a sus piernas.

–Fuera nos espera un coche –dijo mientras cogía a Nico–, mis "sirvientes" se encargarán del equipaje –le tendió un brazo–. ¿Sería usted tan amable de acompañarme?

María rió.

–Claro que sí – dijo mientras le cogía la mano a Bianca– salgamos de aquí, hace mucho calor...

Llegaron al apartamento de Maria. Era bastante amplio y estaba en un piso bastante alto. Tenía unos ventanales enormes que daban vista a toda la ciudad y, a la larga, el precio merecía la pena.

Bianca se quedó parada en mitad de la puerta cuando entraron. Tenía la cara completamente seria, y entonces miró a su madre y a aquel hombre vestido de negro que sostenía a su hermano y dijo:

–¡Al fin en casa!

o-O-o

Whasington, 1941

Bianca estaba tendida en el suelo. Su vestido azul marino estaba esparcido por el piso, y ella movía los pies a la vez que tarareaba una melodía infantil. Tenía una cera de color rojo y estaba pintando en un papel blanco. Nico se le acercó por detrás, un aura negra se cernió sobre ellos, pero no parecieron inmutarse.

–¿Qué estás dibujando?

–A nosotros –dijo ella–. Este eres tú, esta soy yo, esta es mamá y este es el señor de negro que viene a casa para decirnos hola y jugar con nosotros.

Nico inclinó la cabeza y se quedó mirando el dibujo.

–¿Por qué tiene un círculo negro a su alrededor?

– Porque siempre lo tiene, ¿no te has fijado? – preguntó Bianca, con un tono de superioridad.

Nico se encogió de hombros, pero no lo negó.

–¿Cuanto crees que tardará mamá?

–No lo sé, ¿por qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Nico bostezó de forma larga y prolongada:

–Irme a dormir.

–Díselo a la niñera.

–Es que... Me da miedo.

Bianca dejó de pintar y le miró con los ojos en blanco:

–Nico...

–¡ Es que hay veces en las que se pone hecha una furia y no hay quien esté a su lado!

–Anda que... cuando quieres eres un miedica. Ven –dijo la niña incorporándose– yo te llevo a dormir.

o-O-o

Washington 1943

Maria se llevó el cigarro a la boca mientras miraba por la ventana. No dejaba de abrir y cerrar el mechero cada vez más rápido. Una radio de aspecto antigua estaba a su lado. Hablaba sobre le batalla del Atlántico.

– Mami –alguien tiró de la falda de su vestido–, ¿porqué fumas?

María rió. Dejó de prestar atención a la radio y a la ciudad que se extendía a sus pies:

–Verás cariño, hay veces en las que las mamás necesitan fumarse un cigarrillo, pero bueno, da igual...

Rompió el cigarro sin usar y dejó el mechero al lado de la radio.

–¿Vamos a buscar a tu hermana? Después nos iremos los tres al parque, ¿te apetece Nico?

El niño sonrió ante la propuesta de su madre, y los dos desaparecieron a través del pasillo, llamando a Bianca.

Mientras, la radio seguía sonando...

Los niños estaban jugando con la arena. Bianca estaba poniéndose perdido el vestido nuevo, pero a su madre, que les vigilaba sentada en un banco, no parecía importarle. Entonces, lo supo. Algo le llamó en su interior. Supo que Hades quería verle, y no le hizo esperar.

– Niños, –les llamó– es hora de irse.

Bianca y Nico corrían persiguiéndose entre columnas de mármol del vestíbulo de un hotel. Su madre estaba sentada en un sofá. En ese momento, con el vestido y los guantes negros, parecía una actriz de los años cuarenta. A su lado, en una silla. Estaba él, ataviado con un traje de negro de rayas.

–Te lo ruego querida –dijo–. Debes venir al inframundo. ¡Me da igual lo que piense Perséfone! Allí os mantendré a salvo.

–No amor mío –respondió ella con su característico acento italiano– ¿Criar a nuestros hijos en la tierra de los muertos? Ni hablar.

–Escucha Maria, la guerra en Europa ha puesto a los demás dioses contra mí. Se ha formulado una profecía y mis hijos ya no están a salvo. Poseidón y Zeus me han obligado a sellar un pacto. Ninguno de los tres podrá volver a tener hijos semidioses.

–Pero tu ya tienes a Nico y a Bianca...

–¡No! La profecía nos advierte de un niño de dieciséis. Zeus ha decretado que mis hijos deben estar en el Campamento Mestizo para recibir "entrenamiento"... Pero ya sabes que significa eso. Les volverá contra mí o los encerrará. Y lo más seguro es que no quiera correr el riesgo, no dejará que mis hijos cumplan dieciséis, encontrará la forma de destruirlos. Y no voy a darle es a oportunidad.

–_Certamente_ –contestó Maria –. Seguiremos juntos. Zeus es un _imbecile_.

Hades miró con nerviosismo el techo.

–Maria, ya te lo he dicho, Zeus me ha dado una semana para que entregue a los niños. Su ira será terrible. No puedo mantenerte oculta siempre. Mientras estés con los niños estarás en peligro.

Maria sonrió:

–Tu eres un dios, mi amor, nos protegerás. Pero no pienso llevarme a Nico y a Bianca al Inframundo.

–Hay otra posibilidad –dijo Hades–. Conozco un lugar donde el tiempo no transcurre y donde estarían a salvo. Podría enviarlos allí un tiempo, por su propia seguridad y nosotros estaríamos juntos.

–Eres muy amable, amor mío, pero Nico y Bianca necesitan a su madre. Además sólo son niños. Los dioses no se atreverían a hacerles daño.

–¡Tú no conoces a mi familia! –dijo Hades lúgubre–. Por favor Maria, no quiero perderte.

Ella le pasó un dedo por los labios.

–No vas a perderme. Espérame mientras voy a buscar el bolso.

Le dio un beso al señor de los muertos y se levantó del sofá. Hades la miró mientras subía las escaleras, cómo si cada paso le causara dolor.

Unos segundos más tardes se puso en guardia, y los niños dejaron de jugar cómo si también hubieran percibido algo.

–¡No! –gritó Hades. Sus poderes divinos eran demasiado lentos, y sólo pudo levantar un muro de energía negra alrededor de los niños antes de que el hotel explotara.

Hades se acercó un poco a la escalera, y calló al suelo de rodillas frente al cuerpo destrozado de Maria. Lo abrazó entre sus brazos, mientras los dos pequeños miraban sin comprender nada.

Alecto se materializó a su espalda:

–¡Zeus! –dijo Hades alzando el puño–. ¡Te aplastaré por lo que has hecho!¡Le devolveré a la vida!

–No podeis mi señor –le advirtió Alecto–, vos más que ninguno deberíais respetar las leyes de la muerte.

–Llévatelos –dijo ahogando un sollozo–, borra todos sus recuerdos en el Leteo y escóndeles en el casino Loto. Zeus no podrá hacerles daño allí.

–¿Y el cuerpo de la mujer?

–Llévatela también –dijo con amargura–. Encargarte de que le apliquen los antiguos ritos funerarios.

La furia, los niños y el cadáver de Maria se disolvían en la sombra.

o-O-o

Las vegas, horas después

El hombre que se había presentado a sí mismo como abogado, sacó una botella de cristal de su maletín, rellena con un líquido transparente, pero que no llegaba a ser agua y se la dio a la niña que estaba sentada a su lado.

–Bebe de esto, te sentará bien.

La niña le miró con desesperación y amargura, escondidas tras sus ojos oscuros. Pero bebió un trago de la botella sin rechistar. Después se la tendió a su hermano.

La niña le miró cómo si estuviera juzgándole, pero antes de que pudiera responderle, el abogado dijo:

–Niño, bebe de la botella.

–Pero... –el niño empezó a gimotear– ¿dónde está mamá?

– Nico, mírame –dijo la niña mientras le cogía la cara con las dos manos y la acercaba a su frente–. Nico, soy tu hermana mayor ¿vale? Y te protegeré. Pero tienes que beber de la botella.

Nico miró a su hermana y el abogado también. Eran unas palabras muy maduras para una niña de su edad. El chico, cogió la botella y dio un largo sorbo. Cuando terminó, se la devolvió al abogado y se puso a mirar los letreros luminosos con aire ausente.

Cuando llegaron al casino, el taxista tuvo la sensación de haber sido testigo de un crimen, pero lo único que vio fue a un hombre dándole una coca-cola a dos niños. Se encogió de hombros, al fin y al cabo, le habían pagado. Pisó el acelerador y se alejó del casino.

Él abogado entró con ellos en el casino, y después de encomendárselos a una camarera, se fue sin decir palabra alguna.

–Bianca... Tengo miedo...

–Tranquilo Nico, cuidaré de ti. Por ahora, yo tengo mucha hambre, vayamos a la barra a ver si nos dan algo de comer –quiso sonar segura para demostrar fortaleza ante su hermano. Pero lo cierto es que tenía miedo. Tenía mucho miedo, porque estaban solos en aquel lugar, y le daba la sensación de que estaban solos en el mundo.

Después de lo que les parecieron o días... el abogado volvió.

Lo único que dijo fue:

–Niños, venid conmigo.

Los dos hermanos se miraron. Lo cierto es que dentro del casino no se estaba tan mal, al fin y al cabo era cómo un hotel...

El abogado los metió en un taxi y no dejó de parlotear explicándoles cosas relacionadas con subvenciones, fondos que pagaban todo y una escuela militar... Bianca hacía cómo que prestaba atención, pero Nico se dedicaba a mirar unas cartas que había conseguido en el casino. Pertenecían a un juego llamado _Mitomagia._

Varias horas de viaje después llegaron a Westober Hall, el cual era en toda regla un castillo. Y el cual tenía un halo negro, que despertaba misterio e incertidumbre, rodeándolo. Delante de las grandes puertas de madera se encontraba un hombre. Cuando Nico y Bianca se apearon, vieron que tenía un ojo de cada color.

–Bienvenidos a Westober Hall, mis queridos Di Angelo. Yo soy el Doctor Espino, y hablo en nombre del colegio. Esperamos que su estancia aquí les resulte tan maravillosa cómo su llegada –hizo el ademán de sonreír, pero en vez de crear tranquilidad en sus agitados corazones, creó miedo.

El abogado sacó el equipaje del maletero y tras chasquear los dedos delante del doctor Espino , se fue de allí sin decir palabra alguna.

Los niños se miraron, con ojos asustados, mientras el Doctor Espino se acercaba colocaba sus manos en sus hombros y los conducía dentro de la escuela.

o-O-o

Un indeterminado periodo de tiempo después...

–¡Oh, Nico, por amor de Dios! ¿No puedes dejar de jugar a las cartitas ni un momento? –preguntó Bianca con resignación.

Nico pareció ignorarle y siguió barajando las cartas. La música de Jesse McCartney inundó toda la habitación. Bianca miró a su alrededor buscando a Grover. Estaba segura de que aquella canción había sido cosa suya. Le divisó bailando de espaldas, con otra chica a la que no pudo ver la cara.

Tras varios minutos escuchando la música y tratando de hablar con Nico, Bianca se rindió. Se ajustó la gorra verde a la cabeza, y sentenció que aquel baile iba a ser muy muy muy aburrido...

Entonces notó como el doctor Espino le colocaba sus punzantes manos en los hombros, y le susurraba:

– Venid conmigo –con una voz gutural que nunca le había escuchado.

Bianca y Nico se giraron al unísono e intercambiaron una mirada de miedo y pavor, mientras el doctor Espino los conducía a la negrura del bosque a través de las puertas del gimnasio...

***N/A:** _Hay 622 palabras que he sacado del quinto libro (El último héroe del Olimpo) ya que cuentan la muerte de Maria di Angelo y era demasiado importante en la vida de Bianca y Nico cómo para dejarla fuera XP. Además tras investigar en wikipedia, descubrí que el Leteo borra la memoria con tan sólo beber de sus aguas , por eso la parte del coche. _

_En fin, espero que os haya gustado ^^_

_¿Flores, piedras... un review? xDDD_


End file.
